Jean Pierre Polnareff
Jean Pierre Polnareff is a core ally in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He reappears in The Beatles At The Literature Club'' as a side character and ally. Polnareff is an honourable and well-meaning Frenchman. History JoJo's Bizarre Adventure In Stardust Crusaders, Polnareff traveled with Jotaro and Joseph to avenge his sister, who was murdered by a man with two right hands. In Vento Aureo, Polnareff aids Bucciarati's Gang in their quest to defeat Diavolo, the Boss of Passione, his archnemesis. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening In Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, Polnareff is said to be the daughter of Ben Langley Soryu, although it's unknown if this is canon or not. The Beatles At The Literature Club In The Beatles At The Literature Club, Polnareff is a pretty popular student at Griffin Street Academy, but wished he had a girlfriend. Not long afterwards, he falls in love with Nico Yazawa, one of the most popular girls in school, and becomes one of her closest friends. However, before Polnareff can get the chance to ask her out, Majin Buu randomly asked Nico out and she said yes. When Polnareff found out about this from his best friend, he was furious, and asked Shoto if he could kill Buu. Shoto agreed to this, but asked Peter Tagg if he could assist in the death in case Majin Buu was too powerful, which Peter agreed to. With Majin Buu dead, Polnareff could finally ask out Nico. But just before he got the chance, Ashley asked her out first and they became a couple. Polnareff soon realised that Ashley was the brother of Majin Buu, and, while furious Ashley stole his girl from him, decided to tread lightly for the time being as to not arouse suspicion. Two weeks later, Noriaki Kakyoin confronted Ashley about the "Nico" situation. Ashley informed him that he is still going out with Nico, and that if anyone tried to steal her from him, he'd kill them one by one. Kakyoin then reported Ashley's threats to Peter, Shoto, and Polnareff, and the four of them decided that for the good of all of mankind, Ashley had to die. The next day, Polnareff saw Nico having lunch with Ashley Buu. He walked up to them and asked Nico if she would sign his manga. Nico agreed, singing the manga, which made Polnareff really happy. Nico then decided to dump Ashley and go out with her best friend instead, much to Polnareff's delight. Ashley was furious by this, and attempted to put an end to both Polnareff's life, and Nico's for betraying him. Fortunately, Peter and Shoto arrived just in time, and got Polnareff and Nico out of harms way. Shoto and Peter then pulled out their shotguns, hitting Ashley directly in the neck and back, instantly killing him. With both the Buu brothers gone, Nico thanked her friends for getting rid of them. Her and Polnareff would later get married and have a happy life. Abilities Stand [''Silver Chariot] Silver Chariot is the stand of Polnareff. It is considerably one of the fastest and most agile stands in the franchise. It has a robotic-esc design along with being a humanoid type stand. The stand also has incredible speed. This speed is prohibited by the amour it bears but it can shed that amour off to gain maximum speed, but the downside that it loses a lot of defence and makes Polnareff quite vulnerable. There is one more trick Chariot has up its sleeve, a "secret technique" Polnareff likes to call it, Silver Chariot can shoot the blade of its sword with deadly force covering for what the stand lacks in range. The back side to this is that the stand only has the one blade, so when it is shot Polnareff has to retrieve it. Notes * Polnareff is one of the three living Crusaders after the events of Part 3, he returns in Part 5. * Polnareff is also Ben's favourite Character from Part 3. * Polnareff's character in The Beatles At The Literature Club is based on Peter Tagg. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Stand Users Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Humans Category:Main Allies Category:Griffin Street Category:Griffin Family Category:Meme Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Real Life Characters Category:Deceased Characters from The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Griffin Street Academy Students